percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Stranger
Alexandra James was an abused girl with no friends but a mysterious being called Spring. She soon found out that she was a demigod, a daughter of Hades. But who was Spring, really? A lonely spirit, refusing to go to the Underworld as she told Alex, or something more? Prologue 9 years ago I sat down on the playground bench, waiting for Mommy to come back from buying me the double scoop ice cream cone. I always loved ice cream cones you know, they’re really nice and sweet and cold. A teen girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She had long, curly black hair and brown eyes. She was quite pale, but her lips were glossy and pink. Mommy said pink and glossy lips can be made from lip gloss. She was pretty, her pink shirt matching her black mini skirt. She smelled nice, like Mommy's rose perfume. “Who are you?” I asked innocently. "Do you wear lip gloss?" “I’m your friend. I can help you do anything you want,” she smiled. “Really?” I asked. “Yes.” “Can you give me a pink Barbie dress?” I asked. She clapped her hand twice, and a pink dress appeared in her hand. She handed it over to me. “Thank you,” I said, smiling at her. She seems nice, ''I thought. “What’s your name, little girl?” She asked nicely. “Alexandra,” I answered, my attention drawn to the pretty dress. It had some pretty frills and the picture of Barbie and her doggie. “Oh, mine’s Spring,” she smiled. Mommy ran back, bringing our ice cream. She dropped them. “Mommmmyyyy.. I said, “why did you drop my ice cream?” “You!” She said, glaring at Spring. “She’s my friend, Mommy,” I answered, "her name is Spring. She gave me this dress, Mommy. She's nice and pretty." “She’s not,” She glared at her, “come on sweetheart, let’s go home.” She picked me up and carried me. But I dropped my Barbie dress. “Mommy, I dropped the dress,” I said. “It’s okay sweetie, I’ll buy you a prettier one,” she said. "And even pinker!" "Yaayyy!" I squealed in excitement. We went to our silver Volvo. I waved at Spring, and she smiled. She waved back and walked a few steps. Then she disappeared into thin air, not leaving anything but the sweet smell of flowers. Chapter One It was a relatively normal morning. And by that, I mean your drunk, workless stepdad cursing around and throwing beer bottles everywhere. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked into the mirror. All I saw was a relatively miserable skinny 15 year-old girl. My blond hair was dyed pink in some places, and my red eyes.. Don’t even get me started. I went to the bathtub and took a nice warm bath. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I won’t probably enjoy this anymore in a few months. My Mom was rich, but with Jerky (yes, I call my stepdad names just like my least favorite food) wasting all her money on beers and wo- Okay I must stop talking about him or I would puke. Where was I? Ah. I got up and went to my room in my white kimono. I put my pajama in the laundry basket. I opened the old wooden door of my room and searched in the wardrobe. I found my black ripped-up shirt and heart necklace. I wore my skinny jeans and went out of the room. I quietly closed the door, which made a creaking noise. I grabbed my backpack from the bookshelf and ran downstairs. “You damn child. I would have abandoned you if that stupid woman didn’t write it in her stupid will!” My stepdad cursed, and his mouth smelled of the beer in his hand. He made a disgusting burping noise and threw the bottle at me. I dodged it with my hand, and it made a really nice cut on my arm. It oozed fresh blood. Anger boiled in my blood. I roared, and I blacked out. Chapter Two Memories flashed. A scene where I was four appeared. "Hey Chelsea!" I shouted. “What?” She asked, looking a bit annoyed. “This is my friend, Marie!” I said, pointing to the pale girl next to me. Marie was a girl around my age with deep red hair and a doll-like face. She was wearing a white, frilled dress that matched her pearl-covered slippers perfectly. She was prettier than Barbie, I think. “Another imaginary friend? You’re so childish. You want to be my friend? puh-lease.” She rolled her eyes. “But she exists!” I insisted, pouting. “She doesn’t. Now if Marie really exists, I wanna say something to both you and her.” And she said the worst four-letter-word ever. Marie’s face turned red and she became really angry. “Marie, don’t get mad at her, let’s go.” She ran to Chelsea and pushed her to the ground. She punched the blond girl in the face, and Chelsea screamed. Mrs. Blugsberd ran to us and helped Chelsea up. “What have you done Alex? She didn’t bother you! You should be ashamed,” she said. “But Mrs Blug-“ “Enough. You will get a detention later.” “But Marie did it!” I pointed to her. “There is no one there.” “But Marie-“ “I said, enough.” She helped Chelsea up, and she faked being in so much pain. She turned around and mumbled the four-letter-word. The other kids looked at me. “She’s a freak,” Michelle said, glaring at me. “Creepy,” Tux replied. “She freaks me out with her red eyes,” Rachel replied, looking at me, disgusted. They all left me at the backyard, sitting alone on the grass. I woke up, and realized that I was sitting next to my stepdad. He was lying down, and in his forehead was a large gash, oozing with thick, red blood. His hands were bruised, and on his neck was a wound. I looked at my hands. It was covered in blood. Oh no, what have I done? My hand shook as I grabbed the phone. “H-hello.. 911? My Dad is attacked by an unknown person. Please send an ambulance here,” I said, teary. “Where are you?” “East 69th street, it’s an apartment,” I said. “Okay. Hang on. What is your name?” “Alexandra James.” “Okay. Hang on.” I closed the phone, and curled up in the corner of the room. “Alex?” I looked to the side. A familiar face appeared next to me. “Spring? Did you do that?” “I’m sorry, I was just trying to protect you.” “What have you done?” I said, crying. “I must get out of here.” I ran outside with my backpack. Behind me was the voice of the ambulance. I hid behind a tree, and watched as they brought Jerky to the ambulance. “He’s alive. Let's go.” A doctor said. “Where’s the girl?” A nurse said, panicked. “We don’t have time to find her. Let’s go now. He lost a lot of blood.” The doctor insisted. I watched as the ambulance left, and passed out. Falling was supposed to hurt, but I felt a pair of hands supporting me. I opened my eyes. Those pair of hands belonged to a pale boy with light brown hair and blue eyes. Darkness soon returned to me. Chapter Three I woke up with a taste of my Mom’s cheesecake. Sitting next to me was a pretty girl with blond hair and grey eyes. “Chiron! She’s awake!” A middle-aged man in a wheelchair opened the door. “Hello, Alexandra.” “How did you know my name?” “You kept mumbling your name when you were asleep.” “Oh.” “Annabeth, Percy is waiting for you outside. Let me take care of her.” The blond girl nodded and walked outside. “Where am I?” “The treatment cabin.” “Yeah but what is this place?” “Camp Half-Blood, a place for demigods like you.” “Demigods?” “Yes child, half god-half human.” “What?!” “You are the child of a greek god or goddess with a mortal.” “Is this an April Mop joke or-“ “They exist, Alexandra. They protect you in ways you don’t know. Do you have a parent?” “Yes, my Mom. She died when I was little.” “I’m sorry.” “It’s okay,” I said. “I live with my stepdad, but I ran away because he drank. I hated my Mom for marrying that jerk." Chiron sighed. "She did that to protect you from monsters, child. Your demigod scent can easily be covered by the drunkard." He said. Memories flashed from my past. When I got mad at Mom for marrying him. I didn't know that she did it for me. "What happens to me now?" I sighed. “You were claimed when you were asleep. You are a daughter of Hades, the god of the Underworld. Let’s go to your cabin. ” he said. He stood up, and the wheelchair opened, revealing his under part. He was a centaur. A freaking centaur. I gulped and followed him outside. The sun was shining brightly in this camp. There were some green girls being chased by goat dudes. That wasn’t the weirdest thing I saw. There was a tall giant with one eye playing hide and seek with a demigod. There was a mini earthquake when he ran towards the bush and ducked, which was obviously the worst hiding spot ever. That was really weird. We arrived in front of a black obsidian cabin with black torches lit up with green fire. “You have a half-brother. He’s supposed to guide you around but he’s out on a quest. You will be guided by Keith, a son of Hermes.” Keith? Wait a minute. “Chi-“ I looked at the door. Standing there was a familiar pale, blond boy with blue eyes. He was my arch-enemy, Keith. He was a student at my school, and he loved to steal my stuff. I usually made him pay by breaking his locker door and ruining everything inside. Awesome friendship, right? “You,” I glared at him. “Ah, so you know each other. I must go and talk to Zeus about his son. Goodbye,” he walked outside and closed the door. Keith grabbed my arm with his pale hands, and dragged me to a lake near the cabins. “This is the canoeing lake.” He pulled me away. “Dude, I wanna look around!” I shouted. “Can’t we just move? I hate giving people tours. Especially you. This is a waste of time.” I glared at him. “Oh fine! Geez!” He complained, “your red eyes freak me out.” I gave him one more cold glare, and walked towards the lake I walked around the lake. It was beautiful. I suddenly hit onto something solid and fell down. I gasped. Standing I front of me was a female centaur probably the same age as me. She looked like Chiron, but she had a pretty, elfish face. “Oh gods, I’m sorry,” she said, gasping. “Gods you're so clumsy,” I muttered, cleaning my dirty trousers. “Elo-“ A familiar face ran towards the girl. “You were the one who saved me.” I said. “Sort of,” he laughed. “Umm Eloise, your Dad wants to see you.” Eloise nodded and galloped away. “Is her Dad-“ “Chiron, yes. Chiron fell in love with a nymph and.. You know what happened next,” he said. “I really want to thank you for saving me,” I said, smiling at him. “It’s okay, that’s my job,” he smiled. He was.. Cute. I blushed. “Umm I’d better go. See you umm.. What's your name?" “Jason,” he said, “Jason McGee.” “Alexandra James,” I smiled and ran away. Hopefully he didn’t see me blush. “Come on, slowpoke. Urrghh,” Keith complained. “Shut up, Keith.” I glared at him. He took me on a tour around the place. It was you know, pretty cool. I swore I’d never get near that freaky lava climbing wall, though. “This is the Armory. Go get yourself a weapon, locker monster." he teased me. I slapped him. "Hey! What gives-" "Shut up." I ran inside. The place was wicked awesome. I mean.. Weapons everywhere? You don’t see that every day. “Welcome,” a girl said. She was Asian, with long shiny black hair and small dark brown eyes. She was quite pale, and her lips were thin and pink. “Welcome, here’s where you pick your weapon,” she smiled. She took me around and explained this and that. Nothing interested me though. We arrived in the corner. It was dark and gloomy, and sitting there was a sword, lonely in the darkness. I held out my hand and it flew into my palm. It was perfect. Its blade was black and shiny, and its hilt was made of leather. It had a strap which stretched across my fingers so it wouldn’t fall off. On it was a black button just right above my thumb. “Looks like The Reaper is having a new master,” she smiled. “press the button.” I pressed it, and it turned into a silver ring with black obsidian stone in the middle. “Just press the stone and it will turn into The Reaper,” she said. “Thanks,” I smiled, and walked outside. Keith was waiting there, sitting down on the ground. He was poking some ants with a stick. "Keith, I'm done." "FINALLY! Thank gods!" He said, standing up. He threw the stick on the ground and we walked back to my cabin. We said a short good-bye and went our separate ways. I opened the door of my cabin. And standing there was a pale man with black hair and dark brown eyes. "Hello, daughter," he said in a cold tone. Chapter Four “Hades,” I said in my coldest voice. “Your mother-“ “She died of cancer, idiot. It’s because you left us with a stupid jerk!” I screamed. Memories flashed. My Mom’s death, her suffering, her pain. I clenched my fist. A storm of emotions hit me. Anger, bitterness, sadness, hurt. “Alex, look-“ “Shut up!” I screamed, teary, and gave him a good punch in the face. Bold move, I know. He could blast me into a puddle of mud if he wanted to, but I didn’t care. This guy was a jerk. “You dare do that to your father!” anger flashed in his eyes. “Yeah. Go turn me into a puddle of mud. Whatever. You hurt my Mom! You let her die!” I screamed, my voice turning coarse of my tears. He turned around and disappeared in a shadow. I screamed, and the ground shook. Then I passed out of exhaustion. I was sitting down next to a woman, once beautiful. Her face was pale, and her beautiful blond hair was nowhere to be seen. All left of her was a dying body, a body with only bone wrapped in skin. Her lips were pale, and she was hanging onto a thread to live. “Mommy, don’t leave me,” I pleaded, holding her hand. She was in so much pain. She suddenly smiled, and her eyes glinted with joy. I cried. It was the first time she smiled in years. “Do you see that light Al? It’s really beautiful,” she said, pointing towards the dull grey wall of the hospital room. “You see a light, Mommy?” I said, crying. With her last breath, she managed to choke out her last words. “I see a light.. Beautiful light.” She closed her eyes, smiling. That moment went so quickly. The doctor and the nurse ran inside, trying to revive her with CPR. Nothing worked. She was gone. I woke up on the floor, crying and sweating. I sat down in the corner and curled up, just like every other day when I feel weak. I hated being weak. It made me vulnerable for others to hurt. So I usually put on my mask, the brave Alex, the cruel Alex, not to let others hurt me. But I was dying inside. “Alex?” I looked up. It was Spring. “What are you doing here?” I hissed. “I just want to apologize for last time. I was just trying to protect you from him, so I sort of possessed you. I’m sorry..” I sighed. “Fine! But if you do that again-" "Thank you!" She hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. Her expression turned absolutely horrified. “I must go. See you!” She smiled, and disappeared as usual, leaving nothing but a trace of the fresh smell of flowers. A teen opened the door. He had an olive skin tone, and dark brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and pants, and a skull necklace, and he was around 5 years older than I was. “Who are you?” he asked, his eyes widened. “Who are ''you? “ I raised an eyebrow. “You are half-siblings,” Chiron appeared out of nowhere. “You’re Nico?” “Yeah. And you are?" he said, carefully studying me. “I’m Alexandra, I’m new here.” I replied. “Make good friends, okay? Nico will explain the schedule to you,” Chiron smiled and galloped away. There was an awkward silence in the room. “I’d better summon the skeletons to make you a new bed. For now, we must go to training,” he said. He walked outside, and I followed him. We walked towards the woods, where 10 other demigods were waiting. There were some noises. It came from a satyr tapping the microphone. He tilted his head towards the microphone like an idiot. “Pay a good attention, y’all. We’re gonna have some special trainin’ today. You are all gonna climb that climbin’ wall right there while battlin' your enemy. The first one to reach the top wins, and if you win you fight another winner, blah blah blah. Y’all know what I’m talkin’ about.” He said. “First up, Clarisse versus Alexandra.” Wait. Like.. Me? Oh no no no no. I’m never getting near that thing. “You new here punk?” “Why?” I asked sternly. “You haven’t been toilet-dunk. How ‘bout this. You defeat me, you don’t get toilet-dunk. I defeat you, get double.” She sneered. I looked at her with a disgusted look. We walked towards that creepy climbing wall. I pressed the black obsidian stone on my ring, and soon I was holding The Reaper. We went to the bottom of the climbing wall. The satyr blew his whistle. I was small, so I could climb quickly. I was ahead of Clarisse, but she suddenly swung her sword. My reflex was way too slow, and she made a really nice cut on my thigh. I felt anger boiling in my blood. She sneered and climbed quicker. She swung her sword once more, and I blocked it. "Thinking about your mother, punk?" she sneered. Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you that Ares kids can read people's thoughts when they're angry? I glared at her. "Your poor Mommy," she said in a high voice, teasing me. Enough. I've had enough. "No one talks about my Mother like that, idiot!" I screamed. I glared at her, and swung my sword. I don't really remember what happened. The anger inside me exploded, and I disarmed her in no time. She stared at me in shock. I quickly climbed up and stood up on the platform above. "You just-" The satyr said, staring at me in shock. "What?" I looked closely at Clarisse, and I found out what happened. Her clothes were soaked in lava. Oh great. I can control lava. I guess that means more people calling me a freak. Hurrah and all that. Chapter Five "Hey freak!" The Ares kids yelled. They laughed, and walked away. I felt anger boiling inside me. I was about to point my finger and burst lava into them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Nico. "Calm down, sis. We Hades kids can hold grudges sometimes. Come on, let's have our breakfast." I sighed, and walked together with him to our dining table. I wished for creme puff and a glass of warm vanilla milk. I grumpily threw a tiny bit into the fire, and walked away. I finished my food early and took a walk before my sword lesson. I ran into Jason, who was walking with another boy who looked about 11. He was quite tall, with golden hair and eyes. "Oh gods, I'm sorry!" Jason said, looking worried. "No, it's okay." I smiled, and blushed. "Hey, have you met Josh? He's a son of Hyperion." "Alex." I smiled, "how are you little boy?" "I'm not a little boy!" he said, grumbling. Jason burst out laughing. "Alex, he's in college." he said, giggling. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" "Hey guys!" I turned around. "Oh hey Violet!" Jason smiled. "Hey, guess what? My Mom just gave me a call and told me that she was going to pick me up this summer!" Violet said excitedly Josh' expression turned sad, and he started to cry. Violet gasped. "Oh Josh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" "It's fine." he said, choking back a tear. Jason hugged him. "Aww don't cry Josh." he said, patting Josh' back. I looked at him in disgust. A boy? Crying? Oh come on! "Yeah, don't cry." I said, trying to look good in front of Jason. I looked at Jason and mouthed "what is going on?". He mouthed something that seemed like "tell you later." I sighed as Jason and Violet hugged him, trying to calm him down. Chapter Six “Err.. What happened to him?” I asked, walking with Jason towards the dining area. “See, his mom disowned him. That’s why he gets all touchy when it gets to moms.” He sighed. “So.. Err.. Is he okay now?” I asked, playing concerned. “Sorta. Violet’s with him, so I guess he’s pretty okay.” “Alex!” A familiar voice called. I looked around, trying to spot the source. Nico was standing near our table, frantically trying to get my attention by waving and such. “Nico.” I smiled, secretly grumbling about him cutting off my time with Jason. “Hey, I gotta go. See ya around!” Jason smiled, running towards his half-siblings in the Zeus table. I huffed and walked towards the table. I closed my eyes and wished for a chicken steak and some lemon tea. “Hey, sacrifice time.” Nico smirked. “Hey by the way, are you and Jason err..” “No.” I coldly denied, though my cheeks felt like they were about to melt. “Okay then.” He grinned. “Come on!” We walked towards the fire and threw some in. Because I hated my father, I gave him some bone and a piece of lemon. He deserved it. I walked towards the bench and started eating. As soon as I was finished, I ran back to my cabin to grab a drinking bottle since mine was empty. “Be right back.” I told Nico. I rushed towards my cabin, not wanting to miss archery. I opened the cabin door to find Spring sitting on my bed. “Oh, hey.” I smiled. Spring looked different. She looked cold, shooting an evil look at me. “You’re usually bubbly. What’s wrong?” I raised an eyebrow, slowly moving towards her. She stood up. “You still haven’t realized what is going on, have you?” She walked around me, sending chills down my spine. “What is going on here?” I raised my tone. An eerie smile appeared on her face. She walked towards me and pressed her hands against my chest. “Hey! What gives-“ I froze. Spring started to evaporate. “Haven’t you noticed? Your mother’s expression when she saw me there, in the park.” A voice boomed inside my head. Spring had entered my body. “You-“ I froze. I realized that I had lost control over my limbs. Spring was controlling me. She screamed. “ I am Persephone, you idiot! And I will make you and your brother pay for making my life miserable!” Chapter Seven “What?!” My eyes widened. “I’ve been telling you lies all these years. I wanted to make your life hell on earth. And now, you will be going to hell itself!” She screamed. I started moving towards the weapon shelf, my uncontrollable hands shaking as it searched for something. My hand shakily grabbed a knife and my feet marched outside. “Stop!” I screamed. “I have gained your trust all these years to give me more access to your body. And now, I shall have its full control!” She chuckled. My consciousness slipped away, and I passed out in a bright light. “Mom?” I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look of the woman next to me. “Alex.” She gasped. She ran towards me in joy and hugged me. “Where am I?” I asked, looking around the place. Surrounding us was meadows, with houses along the path we were on. The place was beautiful. I could hear laughter and beautiful music flowing from the open windows of the houses, and smell barbecue and the sweet scent of roses. “In Elysium, dear.” She replied. “Am I... Dead yet?” I asked. “You are nearing it, dear.” She replied. “Persephone is in complete control of your body.” “But... I don’t want to be dead.” My eyes widened. “I don’t want it to happen soon too, dear.” She looked at me in concern. “What should I do?” I asked. “Fight back. I know you can.” She held my hands. The image slowly turned into mist, and I woke up. “Nico!” I yelled. My knife was pointed at him, and I knew for sure that Persephone was after him. “What?” He turned around. “Run!” I yelled. “Why?” “Just run!” He nodded and started running. My feet started to pace up, and soon I was right behind him. My consciousness slipped away. Elysium. It returned. The images started to rapidly flicker in my eyes. Nico. Elysium. Nico. Elysium Nico. Elysium. “Aaaaghhhh!” My vision returned. I saw Nico, a large cut on his thigh. He was yelling in pain, gripping tightly onto the sword in his hand. “Nico!” I screamed. “Fight back.” My mother’s voice echoed inside my head. “Run, now!” I yelled at him. “This is not me!” He nodded and ran away, blood dripping along his path. I was lucky to return in time. He could have killed me in self-defense. Persephone turned out to be a vicious killer after all. I looked around me. Tall trees. I was in the woods. “So you have returned.” Persephone coldly said. I could somehow feel that she was smiling. “Now, you shall die!” My shaky hands moved towards my chest, a knife in my grip. I started struggling, sweat dripping from my forehead. My hand stayed still, shaky. I could feel her struggling to push it, so I pushed back harder. The knife made a clanging sound as it hit the ground. “No!” She screamed. She frantically tried to move my hand. I struggled to pull it back, but she managed to grab it. I started marching towards the camp. I knew what she wanted to do. Kill everyone. I struggled to stop, moving my hands to grab tree trunks to hold on to. I stopped for a few seconds, but she again took control of my hands and pulled them back. I walked back towards camp, cold sweat flowing across my skin. I arrived near the cabins. Some kids were just going outside to go to their lessons. “Hey Alex, what’s wrong?” Jason asked, walking towards me. “No! Don’t get closer!” I screamed. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked. “Stop!” It was too late. Persephone moved my hands towards his stomach, stabbing him. “I shall make all the gods hate you, and curse you!” Persephone screamed. No. She isn’t going to kill all my friends. I started struggling, and I managed to move my legs towards the Hades Cabin. I broke into the door and frantically searched for a sharp item. Then I remembered my sword. I moved my shaky hand towards my ring and pressed the button. My sword appeared in my grip. “I’m sorry Nico. I’m sorry Jason.” I said, teary as I moved the sword towards my wrist. This was the only way. “No!” Persephone screamed. It was too late. I had left a large cut, bursting blood everywhere. I closed my eyes, and darkness soon surrounded me. Chapter Eight I woke up with a start and jumped out of bed, my eyes wildly looking around for any signs of Persephone. She was gone. I sat back on the bed, brushing a strand of hair off my face. I was in the infirmary again, but no one was there. I closed my eyes, trying to remember what had happened. I slit my wrist. Yes, I slit my left wrist. ''I looked at my left hand to find it bandaged and perfectly cleaned. ''I'm supposed to be dead, aren't I? I raised an eyebrow and tore the bandage off. Inside was a neatly stitched line, paler than the rest of my skin. I actually survived. The door creaked open. I instinctively looked around for any sharp items. There was a pair of scissors on the shelf next to me. I grabbed it and cautiously walked towards the half-open door. I opened the door and pointed the scissors at the figure in front of me. He jumped back, surprised. The bottle of medicine in his hand fell to the ground, and the yellow pills inside were scattered on the ground. “Whoa! What the Hades?” His eyes widened. “Jason?” I squinted my eyes. I put the pair of scissors inside my pocket and helped him gather the pills back into the bottle. “So err… Do you feel better?” He asked. “I’m not dead, so yeah.” I grinned. “Where did she go?” “Who? Persephone? She’s being punished by Hades. Turned out she was a crazy maniac all these times.” He replied. “So err… How’s your stab wound?” I asked. “Err… All better now. It’s bandaged up.” He smiled. “I’m sorry.” I sighed. “Aww, s’okay.” He replied, patting my shoulder. “Now, let’s tell Chiron that you’re awake.” Chiron was absolutely delighted when he found out that I was awake. I returned to my cabin to get my backpack, not wanting to miss practice. I had just finished packing up when a strange shadow appeared in the wall. It belonged to nothing. I pressed my ring and my sword appeared in my hand. I slowly approached it, and suddenly a figure jumped out of it. The Lord of the Dead. “What is it?” I rolled my eyes. He sighed. “Look, I’m sorry about the last time we met, I-“ “What?! Now you’re trying to apologize for everything?!” I screamed. “Yes I am.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I tried my best to prevent your mother’s death.” “Like that’ll fix anything! You didn’t even make a satyr guard me like everybody else!” I screamed. “Don’t you know that I blurred your aura?! That was safer than letting you be guarded by a stupid satyr!” He yelled. “That’s why no monsters bothered you! Don’t you get that I love you and your mom?!” “But you let Thanatos kill her!” I screamed. “Is that what you call ‘love’?!” “I didn’t! I tried to prevent him from doing so, but the Fates forced him to! I have been protecting you all these years, Alex!” He yelled back, breathing heavily. I stared at him in awe. “Look, I’m sorry for not claiming you in time. But I did that because no one was around to bring you to Camp.” He sighed. “I never knew…” I bit my lip. He walked towards me, and my heart started pounding , worried of the consequences of blurting out profanity to a god. Then unexpectedly, he hugged me. He freaking hugged me. I froze in shock, completely speechless. He soon released me, embarrassed. “You’d better not tell anyone this. I hate it when they think I’m weak and loving.” He warned. “Looks like I inherited something from you.” I smirked, followed by his laugh. “Indeed.” He smiled. “I’m sorry,” I bit my lip and sighed, “Dad.” His eyes widened, but then he smiled. He turned around and disappeared into a shadow. I walked outside, a smile in my face. Maybe life wasn’t that bad. Epilogue Special P.O.V (guess who!) I opened my eyes to see complete darkness. I tried walking, but there was absolutely nothing. No walls, absolutely nothing. It was just endless darkness. '' ''An odd red light appeared in front of me. Out of curiosity I walked towards it and touched it. Suddenly, the whole place started to shake and it burst in a blinding light. I closed my eyes, frightened. I opened my eyes to find my husband looking at me with his deep black eyes. “Darling, what is this about?” I asked. “You attacked my children, and you will be grounded here.” He coldly replied. “Wait, for how long?” I gasped. “Oh, 100 years.” He turned his back on me. “Plus, you can’t use your powers.” “What?!” My eyes bulged in shock. “I never thought that you’d be crazier than Hera.” He murmured. He walked away from me and disappeared into the darkness. I fainted right on the spot. ~Fin Category:Stranger Category:Chapter Page